Shūjin no ai
by Lecia412
Summary: WonKyu story. Remake dari FF saya dari judul lain. YAOI Dislike-Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

**—Shūjin no ai—**

.

Kyuhyun tahu jika dunia itu sangat kejam. Maka ia tak perlu terkejut saat ia harus dihukum tanpa membuat suatu kesalahan. Kyuhyun juga tahu dunia itu indah, namun tak seindah saat dirinya harus mendekam di dalam jeruji besi yang gelap dan dipenuhi sarang laba-laba.

Kyuhyun menatap ujung jemarinya. Tubuhnya meringkuk dengan lutut sebagai penyangga dagunya. Matanya masih setia menatap jemari kakinya yang kini tak memakai alas sama sekali. Pandangannya kosong sekosong pikirannya. Berjuta kalipun Kyuhyun memikirkan jalan untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini, sejuta kalipun Kyuhyun akan mengalami jalan buntu dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun percaya pada Tuhan. Karena ia menyakini jika Tuhanlah yang menciptakan alam semesta beserta isinya. Setiap malam sebelum tidur, Kyuhyun selalu berdo'a agar saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, ia bisa kembali ke kehidupannya semula.

Kyuhyun bukannya tanpa usaha memperjuangkan haknya. Bahkan ia sudah mengorbankan segalanya. Ia mencari keadilan untuknya, namun apa yang di dapat sekarang? Hukum yang dibuat sebagai wadah mencari keadilan, memperjuangkan hak, serta mendapatkan perlindungan nyatanya hanya kedok belaka. Hukum tak ayalnya bagaikan sebuah wadah pencetak uang. Keadilan tidak lagi dinomorsatukan. Uanglah yang kini berkuasa, dan kedudukanlah yang akan berjaya.

Klang

Bunyi benturan besi yang saling beradu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Ia tak perlu terkejut saat tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan seenaknya, atau tiba-tiba saja makanan sudah tersedia dihadapannya. Mungkin sebagaian orang akan bahagia karena tanpa disuruhpun, tanpa bekerjapun mereka bisa makan dengan gratis. Namun disini kebebasanlah yang menjadi korbannya.

Sudah hampir satu bulan Kyuhyun tidak bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari menerpa kulitnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa merasakan udara segar memenuhi paru-parunya, bahkan saat Kyuhyun harus melakukan 'panggilan alam' pun selalu ada langkah yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Makanlah. Akan sangat merepotkan jika ada tahanan yang tiba-tiba pingsan karena tidak memakan makanannya." Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tegap menghampirinya, mendekatkan semangkuk nasi dengan lauk seadanya serta satu gelas air putih ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak saat polisi dihadapannya memegang bahunya. Kyuhyun terpaksa mendongak dan melihat wajah yang hampir sebulan ini selalu ditemuinya.

"Cepat makanlah, aku tak mau kau sakit." Ucapnya lirih dengan sangat lembut, tidak sedingin ucapan sebelumnya.

Polisi itu menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan jika tak akan ada yang melihatnya. Beruntung tahanan yang lainnya sudah menuju ke tempat makan yang seharusnya. Ia menghela nafas saat melihat _namja_ yang ada di depannya masih saja diam dan tak mau menyentuh makanannya.

Polisi tersebut mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh dagu Kyuhyun. Matanya menatap langsung pada mata Kyuhyun yang kosong. Tak tahan melihat orang yang dicintainya seperti itu, Siwon —nama Polisi tersebut— mengarahkan wajahnya lebih dekat untuk memagut bibir tipis yang kini memucat.

Kyuhyun terdiam saat Siwon menciumnya. Ia bahkan tak membalas ciuman Siwon sama sekali. Ia pasrah dengan bibir Siwon yang melumat bibirnya dan memasuki mulutnya. Menjelajah ke setiap sudut gua hangat miliknya sebelum melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya.

"Makanlah, buka mulutmu, aku mohon." Siwon mengarahkan sendok di depan mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja melakukan hal seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun. Ia akui jika dirinya akan hilang kendali saat dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Sejak pertama kali Kyuhyun mendekam dalam jeruji ini, Siwon sudah terpikat oleh wajahnya, tatapan kosongnya serta segalanya yang ada pada diri seorang Oh Kyuhyun.

Seperti inilah Siwon. Ia akan mengantarkan makanan kepada Kyuhyun ke dalam selnya karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari sana.

Siwon sebenarnya tak percaya, orang seperti Kyuhyun bisa membunuh manusia. Bahkan membunuh semutpun Kyuhyun tak berani. Kyuhyun memancarkan aura seorang malaikat. Dengan kulit putihnya, mata teduhnya, maupun penampilannya. Tak ada sama sekali jiwa penjahat dalam dirinya. Namun bagaimana bisa orang seperti Kyuhyun mendekam di penjara.

Siwon memang sudah menyelidiki informasi mengenai profil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga _businessman_ tersohor di Korea. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat hendak bertolak dari Jepang, Kyuhyun hanya tinggal bersama pamannya. Dan suatu malam, pamannya ditemukan meninggal dengan luka tusukan di dadanya. Saksi melihat jika Kyuhyun berada disana meringkuk di samping jasad sang paman dengan memegang pisau sambil menangis.

Kasus pembunuhan. Itulah hasil dari penyelidikan dari kepolisian. Namun Siwon sama sekali tak yakin. Karena jika benar-benar Kyuhyunlah pelakunya, mana mungkin ia menangisi perbuatannya? Lagi pula apa untungnya bagi Kyuhyun? Harta? Justru seluruh kekayaan orang tua Kyuhyun sudah jatuh ke tangannya. Lalu motif apa yang Kyuhyun gunakan sebagai alasan untuk membunuh pamannya sendiri?

"Kyuhyunie, kau belum makan sama sekali sejak kema—"

Bruk

Siwon terkejut saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun limbung. Ia segera menahan tubuh kurus tersebut, menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Tak mendapat respon, Siwonpun panik. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun keluar selnya dan menuju ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya seorang polisi yang bersimpangan dengan Siwon.

"Aku tak tahu, dia tiba-tiba pingsan. Maaf, aku harus segera membawanya ke ruang kesehatan." Sahut Siwon cepat. Perasaannya sungguh kalut. Ia tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Yah. Siwon sangat mencintai tahanan 203 yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin orang akan menyebutnya gila. Karena menyukai tahanannya sendiri. Hubungan terlarang antara seorang polisi dan tawanan. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Siwon mundur untuk melepaskan cintanya. Bukankah cinta sendiri memang gila?

Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang dan membiarkan Kyuhyun diperiksa oleh dokter Jungsoo.

"Tunggulah di luar sebentar." Melihat Siwon yang masih tak mau beranjak dari ruangannya, membuat Leeteuk —panggilan Jungsoo— menghela nafasnya berat.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Aku janji akan menjaganya." Ucapnya lembut. Diantara semua penghuni penjara Seoul ini, hanya Leeteuklah yang mengetahui hubungan terlarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Namun meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya, karena ia juga merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun yang harus bolak-balik keluar-masuk ruangannya akibat masalah kesehatan yang selalu menurun.

Jika dibilang dimana tempat Kyuhyun serta Siwon bermesraan tanpa diganggu orang lain? Tak lain adalah ruangannya. Yah, ruang kesehatanlah yang selalu dijadikan Siwon untuk merajut cintanya dengan Kyuhyun tanpa takut ketahuan polisi lain.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Siwon gelisah saat melihat Leeteuk menghampirinya.

"Dia tertekan. Ia benar-benar tak bisa beradaptasi disini. Kesehatannya semakin memburuk." Ucap Leeteuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon masuk mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun untuk bergeser sedikit, menyisakan ruang disebelahnya untuk ia berbaring. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun _possessive_ dengan bibir yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan kecupan di wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku berjanji akan membantumu keluar darisini, meskipun aku harus mengorbankan segalanya." Lirihnya sebelum ikut menyusul Kyuhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

**—Shūjin no ai—**

.

Suasana malam di ruangan temaram dengan hawa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit, sama sekali tak membuat kegiataan bersenggamaan diatas tempat tidur tersebut terganggu. Ranjang yang terbuat dari besi tanpa kasur tersebut berderit dengan dihiasi suara desahan lembut _namja_ yang kini mengerang penuh kenikmatan dibawah tindihan _namja_ lainnya.

Mereka berdua memang tak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk bisa menyatukan raga seperti sekarang. Hanya disaat malam, dimana semua mata terlelaplah, mereka akan bangun dan melakukan hubungan intim untuk melampiaskan nafsu keduanya.

Cho Kyuhyun seorang tahanan penjara Seoul harus dipaksa takluk dibawah tubuh seorang sipir yang bertugas menjaga para tahanan disana. Hampir setiap malam —jika ada kesempatan— maka keduanya tak akan tanggung menghabiskan malam mereka tanpa tidur untuk menuntaskan hasrat yang selalu mendobrak akal mereka.

Siwonpun sangat berhati-hati saat menyelinap di malam hari untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Ia akan pergi saat rekannya terlelap dan kembali sebelum mereka bangun. Begitu seterusnya. Siwon tak perlu khawatir akan tahanan lainnya yang akan mendengarkan suara desahan Kyuhyun saat dimanjakan olehnya. Siwon memang sangat lembut pada Kyuhyun, namun tidak untuk tahanan lainnya. Ia tak segan akan berbuat kasar, atau mengancam jika salah satu dari mereka membocorkan kegiatan bejatnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan percaya dengan omongan penjahat seperti mereka. Di penjara, polisilah yang berkuasa.

"Nnn—Siwon—ahhh."

Siwon terus menusukan miliknya ke liang Kyuhyun. Ia ingin malam ini menjadi malam yang _special_ bagi keduanya. Karena mungkin mulai besok, mereka tak akan bisa melakukan kegiatan panas mereka lebih sering.

Yah, seorang tahanan akan menempati tempat kosong di depan sel Kyuhyun. Jika dulu Siwon bisa leluasa melakukan hubungan intim dengan Kyuhyun karena letak sel Kyuhyun yang berada di paling pojok dan berseberangan dengan sel yang kosong, maka besok tidak lagi. Mungkin Siwon akan mencari tempat lain untuk bisa bercinta lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh—Akuhh—keluar." Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menahan suaranya. Ia tak mau penghuni penjara lainnya terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar desahannya.

"Jangan—dituhh—tup." Siwon melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Siwon masih menginginkan suara indah Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu _sexy_ di telinganya. Karena dengan begitu, Siwon akan lebih semangat lagi untuk menggagahi tubuh dibawahnya ini.

"Akhh—Mpptt—" Kyuhyun mengerang cukup keras saat ia mencapai klimaksnya, beruntung Siwon segera membungkamnya dengan bibir miliknya.

Siwon semakin brutal menyodokan miliknya untuk mengejar klimaksnya. Ia terus menahan bibirnya melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan posisi kaki Kyuhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah lemas karena ia sudah klimaks dua kali. Tapi Siwon masih belum menyerah.

Siwon bisa merasakan jika ia juga akan mengeluarkan hasratnya. Siwon menginginkan hal yang lebih bergairah lagi, maka ia angkat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terduduk di pangkuannya. Posisi itu semakin membuat milik Siwon terjepit oleh dinding _rectum_ Kyuhyun begitu kuat. Ia benar-benar menyukai lubang sempit Kyuhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat miliknya mencapai surga duniawi.

Siwon mengangkat pinggul Kyuhyun dengan mempersiapkan miliknya sendiri untuk menumbuk liang Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil nama Siwon saat prostatnya ditumbuk dengan keras, sedangkan Siwon hanya bisa mengerang tertahan dengan kedua tangan yang menumpu punggung Kyuhyun agar tidak limbung ke belakang.

"Akhh—Kyuhyun—" akhirnya Siwon berhasil menanamkan cairannya di dalam lubang sempit Kyuhyun yang seolah tak ada habisnya ingin memakan miliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya sebelum membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman panas yang panjang sebelum matahari menampakan sinarnya dan membuat semua pasang mata terbuka, maka Siwon dan Kyuhyun harus mengakhiri kegiatan panas mereka. Malam hebat telah kembali terjadi di dalam sel 203 tanpa satu pasang matapun yang mengetahuinya. Malam panas yang menggelora, malam hebat dimana keduanya melakukan upacara penyatuan raga.

.

**To Be Continued …**

.

* * *

Apakah ada yang membaca jika saya membuat versi WonKyu-nya?

Jika ada yang mau fict ini dilanjutkan dengan versi WonKyu, mohon beri saya satu nama namja yang cocok menjadi saingan Siwon dalam fict ini.

Kansahamnida ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Other : Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Hari berganti menjadi minggu. Suasana dalam penjara semakin mirip seperti neraka. Kehadiran seorang tahanan baru menjadi salah satu faktor pemicunya. Jung Yunho, atau biasa disapa _U-Know_ oleh sebagian teman-teman tahanannya. Yunho —tahanan baru— yang harus mendekam di penjara karena aksinya membobol ATM salah satu Bank di Korea. _Namja_ keturunan Jepang yang menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas terkenal di Seoul.

Wajah tampan dan sikap lembutnya, membuat sebagian orang tertipu akan sifat yang sesungguhnya. Ia terlihat _innocent_, baik, serta pendiam. Namun dibalik topengnya, Yunho merupakan _namja_ yang _hyperaktif_ serta sedikit kasar. Bahkan Kyuhyun kini merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya yang selalu mengusik harinya di penjara.

"Hei, Kau Cho Kyuhyun 'kan? Apa kau tak bosan berdiam diri terus tanpa bicara sama sekali?" Yunho melempar kerikil kecil ke arah Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan si Siwon itu? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali." Yunho kembali membuka suaranya. Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikannya. Namun Yunho semakin memberondongnya(?) dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak berguna. _Okay_. Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan ketenangan hari ini.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Hunusan tajam masih tetap ia layangkan pada pemuda di depannya.

"Bersenang-senang di tempat terkutuk ini." Jawab Yunho seadanya. Ia sebenarnya hanya butuh teman bicara untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanan yang semakin hari semakin mencekiknya hingga membuatnya hampir gila.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Karena baginya jawaban Yunho hanya sebuah lelucon belaka. Bersenang-senang di tempat seperti ini? Hanya orang bodoh yang akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau makan bersama yang lainnya? Apa kau sengaja melakukannya agar si 'Horsey' itu selalu mengantarkan makananmu?" ucapan Yunho seketika dibalas dengan kilatan marah dari Kyuhyun. Sayangnya, itu sama sekali tak mempan untuknya.

"Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?" lanjutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu." Balas Kyuhyun cepat. Suatu kemajuan sebenarnya, karena baru kali ini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lebih dari satu kalimat dari bibir tipisnya.

Yunho terkikik melihat respon dari Kyuhyun. "Jadi itu benar ya. Menarik." Gumamnya yang tak mampu di dengar oleh Kyuhyun. Yunho memutuskan untuk tidur dengan membaringkan tubuhnya, namun matanya masih menatap lekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Risih karena ditatap seperti itu oleh Yunho, Kyuhyun akhirnya membalikan tubuhnya dan lebih memilih menatap tembok dari pada lelaki berwajah malaikat namun berkepribadian iblis sepertinya.

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Makan siang yang selalu sama bagi Kyuhyun. ia merasa hidupnya sudah semakin diambang batas. Kehadiran penghuni tahanan baru semakin membuat hubungan Kyuhyun dan Siwon renggang. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus menuntaskan hasrat mereka di dalam toilet yang bau dan sempit seperti sekarang.

Saat ini Siwon mati-matian menahan pinggul Kyuhyun agar tidak roboh. Ia tengah memuaskan lubang Kyuhyun dengan miliknya yang ia hentakan keluar-masuk lubang sempit di depannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya sendiri, karena kedua tangannya kini sibuk membungkam bibirnya agar desahannya tak meluncur begitu saja hingga berakibat dirinya dan Siwon ketahuan bertindak bejat di dalam toilet.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka bertahan dalam posisi seperti itu hingga Kyuhyun merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mendobrak ingin keluar dari miliknya.

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama, Kyuhyun mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengocok miliknya sendiri. Tubuhnya tersentak hebat saat dobrakan keras milik Siwon di lubangnya semakin keras.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan, benda yang berada di dalam lubangnya kini berdenyut dan semakin membesar. Kyuhyun ingin dirinya mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama. Maka, tangan Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengocok miliknya sendiri hingga sesuatu yang ia tahan akhirnya dengan derasnya keluar mengotori dinding toilet penjara yang kumuh itu.

Siwonpun sama, cairannya tertanam dalam pada lubang milik Kyuhyun hingga meleler keluar mengotori paha putih kekasihnya.

Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia mendudukan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas pahanya dan menenggelamkan paras Kyuhyun pada ceruk lehernya. Kyuhyun pasti kelelahan kali ini. Siwon sedikit lega, karena akhir-akhir ini Siwon merasa Kyuhyun sedikit lebih hidup dari pada sebelumnya. Kyuhyun mulai sering menyahuti ucapannya dan terkadang menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang panjang.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Ucap Siwon saat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menyapu lehernya sedikit teratur.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti gumaman. Ia hanya terlalu lelah, semenjak kedatangan tahanan berisik seperti Jung Yunho, hidupnya seperti tak bisa mendapatkan ketenangan.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janjiku 'kan?" Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih terus bersandar di pundak Siwon.

"Aku sudah memastikan cara untuk mengeluarkamu dari sini." Mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Tapi—" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong saat jari telunjuk Siwon menutup bibirnya.

"Sstt, kau tenang saja. Yang aku mau, kau harus bersabarlah sedikit lagi. Aku tak bisa melihatmu tersiksa di 'Neraka' seperti ini. Aku tak bisa melihat orang yang sangat kucintai menderita—" Kini jari Kyuhyun yang menyumpal bibir Siwon hingga membuat Siwon terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, sebenarnya semenjak beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya di penjara. Apalagi dengan kehadiran Siwon di sisinya. Ia juga tak mengerti sejak kapan perasaannya menjadi semakin dalam pada orang di hadapannya kini. Kyuhyun menerima cinta Siwon karena waktu itu ia takut sendirian, tak ada yang melindunginya serta ia merasa nyaman saat bersama dengannya. Namun siapa sangka, perasaan itu kini berubah menjadi cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Lama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing, keduanya mulai terhanyut suasana. Entah siapa yang lebih dulu mendekatkan parasnya, yang jelas kini kedua bibir berbeda ukuran itu bertemu dalam ciuman yang panjang. Saling melumat hingga salah satunya harus dipaksa kalah oleh sang dominan.

"Istirahat akan segera usai. Cepat bersihkan dulu penampilanmu, dan aku menunggu di luar." Ucap Siwon setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

Sebenarnya Siwon sengaja keluar lebih dulu dari dalam toilet, karena ia tak mau ada yang curiga terhadapnya jika ada yang melihatnya berada di toilet bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, Kyuhyun membersihkan tubuhnya dan memakai pakaian tahanannya yang ia gantung di sudut toilet. Begitu keluar, Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tiba-tiba, hingga membuat tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang.

Kyuhyun menetralkan detak jantungnya karena terkejut. Ia menghirup nafas panjang sebelum bertanya pada lelaki keturunan Jepang tersebut. "A-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun gugup. Ia berdo'a dalam hati semoga Yunho tidak mengetahui apa yang diperbuatnya dengan Siwon saat di toilet tadi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kau memakai celana terbalik." Kyuhyun sontak melihat celananya. Benar saja, karena terburu-buru menyusul Siwon, ia jadi tak terlalu memperhatikan celananya.

Karena malu, Kyuhyunpun akhirnya kembali lagi ke dalam toilet dan membalik celananya. Ia basuh wajahnya berkali-kali saat menyadari semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Jika orang yang melihatnya tadi bukan Yunho, mungkin Kyuhyun akan memakinya. _'Babbo kau, Cho Kyuhyun.' _rutuknya dalam hati.

Begitu melihat Kyuhyun menutup pintu toiletnya, Yunho segera pergi dari sana. Sebenarnya ia sudah sejak tadi berada di toilet tepat di sebelah toilet yang digunakan Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk menuntaskan hasrat mereka. Dan secara otomatis, Yunho mendengar setiap kata yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Yunho sedikit berterima kasih, karena ia juga ikut terpuaskan saat mendengar desahan Kyuhyun tadi.

Yunho menyeringai mengingat ucapan Siwon seusai pergulatan panasnya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa menit yang lalu_. 'Sepertinya aku punya rencana untuk mereka berdua.'_ Batinnya.

Di depan pintu keluar toilet, ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas saat menyadari tatapan tajam polisi itu padanya. "Bersenang-senang eoh !?" ucap Yunho ambigu seraya berlalu pergi.

Siwon mematung mendengarnya. Sekelibat bayangan jika Yunho mengetahui perbuatannya tiba-tiba menghinggapi otaknya. Namun sekali lagi Siwon tegasnya untuk mengusir pikiran buruk tersebut. Kali ini ia harus fokus menyusun rencana pengeluaran Kyuhyun dari sini.

.

—**Shūjin no ai—**

.

Hujan deras menyelimuti ibu kota Seoul. Yunho yang kini masih terjaga dalam tidurnya sibuk memikirkan rencananya untuk Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Sebuah ide melintas di otaknya saat melihat tetesan air hujan yang mengotori selnya.

Klang

Klang

Yunho membenturkan gembok dengan jeruji besi —sel—tempat tinggalnya. "Ada apa?" tanya seorang polisi yang menghampiri Yunho dengan membawa senter yang diarahkan pada wajah polosnya.

"Atap disini bocor. Bisahkan aku pindah ke depan? aku tidak bisa tidur jika air ini mengotori ranjangku." Polisi tersebut terdiam sejenak. Ia menimang-nimang apakah tak apa jika ia menyatukan Yunho dengan Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, terbukti jika diantara mereka berdua sama sekali tak pernah terlibat baku hantam seperti penghuni sel lainnya.

"Baiklah, namun hanya malam ini saja." Ucapnya seraya membuka kunci sel Yunho.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat ia merasa seseorang membuka selnya. Matanya sayup-sayup melihat seseorang mendekati ranjangnya.

"Apa kabar cantik."

DEG

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat menyadari siapa yang tengah menghampirinya kini. Ia sontak bangkit dari posisi terbaringnya dan menatap nyalang pemuda _stoic_ yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membuat urat syarafnya menegang.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" pekik Kyuhyun cukup keras.

Klang Klang

Sipir tersebut membenturkan kuncinya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Kyuhyun diam. Kyuhyun akhirnya menurut, ia menurunkan sedikit _volume_ suaranya.

"Tenanglah baby, aku hanya ingin sedikit bersenang-senang denganmu." Yunho berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. kedua tangannya memerangkap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari lima senti.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan semaumu terhadapku." Desis Kyuhyun tajam, ia sama sekali tak mengurangi aura membunuhnya saat menatap langsung ke dalam mata elang Yunho.

"Sstt, tenanglah sayang. Jika kau berbicara terlalu keras, sipir bodoh itu akan menghampiri kita—" lelaki berwajah tegas tersebut mengusap pipi Kyuhyun pelan. Seakan ingin memberikan sinyal tentang apa yang ia inginkan.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak menampik tangan Yunho dari wajahnya, tangan Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu dicengkeram dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas "—Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Siwon serta rencananya terhadapmu." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan lelaki keturunan Jepang tersebut. Bahkan ia mengabaikan tangan Yunho yang kini mengusap bibirnya.

"Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian berdua." Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas seringaian iblis di wajah malaikatnya.

Seakan bisa membaca maksud Yunho yang sebenarnya, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk tidak terlihat ketakutan. "Apa yang kau inginkan."

Yunho terkekeh dengan kepintaran Kyuhyun yang cepat tanggap mengartikan ucapannya. Yunho semakin mendekatkan parasnya. Kyuhyun mau tak mau memejamkan matanya. Namun setelah seperkian detik tak merasakan apapun, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka kelopak matanya.

Yunho tertawa dalam hati begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Mungkin Kyuhyun pikir dia akan menciumnya, tapi sayang sekali karena Yunho tak mau terlalu terburu-buru dengan rencananya.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Yunho seduktif tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat daun telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang.

DEG

Kyuhyunpun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya hingga membuat hidung mancung keduanya kini bersentuhan.

Dua raut wajah yang saling bertolak belakang kini tengah mereka perlihatkan. Jika Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan membunuh yang seolah mengatakan _"What the hell did you just say?"_

Berbeda sekali dengan Yunho yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan mata berbinar yang seolah mengatakan _"I got you, my little Kyunnie."_

.

**To Be Continued …**

.

* * *

Saya senang, karena tanggapan FF ini lebih bagus dari FF aslinya. Saya akan update lebih dulu remake FF ini dari pada FF aslinya jika tanggapannya masih bagus seperti di chapter awal. Maklum karena FF aslinya juga masih sama sampai di chapter 2. Semoga suka :D

Untuk yang memilih Yunho, Congratulation :D

Untuk TOP atau Changmin saya sudah pernah melibatkan mereka dalam hubungan WonKyu di FF saya lainnya. Terlebih lagi yang vote Yunho juga banyak. Semoga yang tidak memilih Yunho tidak kecewa ya. *bow*

Oh ya, always remember. It's only a fiction NOT REAL. So, The character in this story is very different from the original character in the real life.

Kansahamnida :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Other : Jung Yunho**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Awan mendung nampaknya selalu mengikuti arah langkah kaki Kyuhyun melangka. Sinar keceriaan yang dipancarkan lelaki yang berjalan disampingnya bahkan tak mampu merubah suasana hati Kyuhyun yang dirundung gelisah. Pikirannya masih terbayang apa yang dilakukan Yunho terhadapnya semalam. Sesuatu yang harusnya tak pernah terjadi —tak boleh terjadi— diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun takut kejadian semalam menjadi momok menakutkan bagi hubungannya dan Siwon nantinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon yang kini masih mengikuti di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ak-aku baik-baik saja." Jawabnya terbata.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Siwon kini mengantarnya ke ruang kunjung untuk menemui seseorang. Namun Siwon masih belum memberitahu siapa orang tersebut kepadanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Siwon tersenyum tanpa memberikan kejelasan jawaban untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, mungkin ini adalah salah satu rencana dari kekasihnya.

"Masuklah." Perintah Siwon lembut. Kyuhyun memandang wajah kekasihnya sekilas sebelum memasuki ruang kunjungan.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya saat menemui seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya. "Apa kabar Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya Choi Seunghyun, pengacara anda." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan hanya dibatasi dengan sebuah kaca tembus pandang. Di samping Kyuhyun disediakan sebuah _speaker_, sedangkan di samping pengunjung sudah ada telfon yang hanya dibatasi 15 menit untuk penggunaannya.

"Siwon-ssi menyewa saya untuk menyelidiki kasus anda. Anda tenang saja, saya akan berusaha untuk mengungkap kebenaran untuk anda. Namun saya perlu kerja samanya."

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat ini, Siwon pasti sudah berusaha keras menyewa pengacara untuknya. Kyuhyun amat terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas diotaknya. Apa Siwon juga mengetahui jika sebenarnya ia tak bersalah?

"Untuk langkah awal, saya ingin anda menceritakan kronologinya pada malam itu." Kyuhyun masih terdiam. Ia sebenarnya tak mau mengingat kejadian mengerikan pada saat itu, namun jika ia terus menyimpannya sendiri, maka ia tak akan bisa keluar dari sini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya. Pengacara tersebut medengarkan dengan seksama cerita Kyuhyun. Sesekali kepala pengacara tersebut mengangguk dengan tangan yang terus mencatat _point_ penting untuk investigasinya.

"Waktu anda sudah habis tuan." Ucap salah satu sipir yang ada disana. Pengacara Seunghyun mengakhiri pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia meminta maaf pada sipir yang berjaga disana dengan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan bergegas pergi darisana.

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Setelah kedatangan pengacara Seunghyun, Siwon akhir-akhir ini semakin jarang menemuinya. Ia disibukan dengan beberapa kasus perkelahian antar tahanan hingga membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke ruang makan para tahanan setelah mengambil makannanya. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Yunho yang masih setia mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

"Lihatlah dia, bukankan dia adalah tahanan 203 kesayangan sipir Siwon?" bisik seorang tahanan bertubuh sedikit tambun pada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku baru melihatnya makan bersama kita. Karena setahuku dia tak pernah mau keluar dari selnya." Sahut _namja_ lainnya.

Di meja panjang tersebut sudah ada 4 _namja_ penghuni sel bawah yang terkenal sering membuat onar. Kejahatan yang mereka lakukanpun cukup berat hingga banyak penghuni penjara lainnya takut jika berdekatan dengan mereka.

"Bos, kenapa kau tidak memberikan upacara penyambutan untuk bocah itu saja? Sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan." Seorang tahanan bernomor 526 menyarankan.

"Sepertinya itu tidak buruk." Lelaki yang dipanggil bos itu menyahuti. Seringai nakal terpampang jelas pada bibirnya. Ia menjulurkan kakinya saat Kyuhyun lewat di sampingnya. Kyuhyunpun tersandung hingga membuat makanannya tumpah ke lantai dengan diiringi bunyi keras akibat benturan benda aluminium yang dibawanya.

Yunho yang melihatnya, segera membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Saat Kyuhyun menyadari jika yang menolongnya adalah Yunho, ia buru-buru menampik tangannya dan berdiri sendiri setelah memunguti piring, serta gelasnya. Petugas disanapun menyuruh Kyuhyun membersihkannya. Tak mau membuat masalah lebih jauh, Kyuhyunpun menurut. Ia bergegas menuju toilet untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Yunho menatap tajam lelaki yang sengaja membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh. Yongguk, siapa yang tak mengenalnya, tahanan dengan kasus perdagangan gelap obat-obatan terlarang serta pembunuhan beberapa pelanggannya hingga dihukum seumur hidup penjara.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?" tanya Yongguk sinis. Yunho tak menjawab dan pergi menuju meja yang kosong untuk melanjutkan makannya.

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Siwon menemui Kyuhyun di ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah menyuruh Kyuhyun berpura-pura sakit untuk meminta obat kepada Leeteuk. Dan sinilah mereka, di sebuah ranjang sempit tempat pasien berbaring untuk memulihkan kondisinya. Namun tidak untuk mereka yang kini bercumbu diatasnya. Mereka kemari untuk memulihkan hasrat serta kerinduan mereka.

Siwon melepas ciumannya, salah satu tangannya mengusap rambut Kyuhyun pelan dengan posisi yang masih memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun di ranjang.

"Pengacara Seunghyun sedikit kesulitan mencari bukti jika kau tak bersalah. Tapi aku maupun pengacara Choi tak akan menyerah. Kau tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Siwon yang kini mulai bermain-main dengan wajah putih Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kalian gagal?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Ia ragu, karena malam itu sama sekali tak ada saksi mata. Bibi Seo —_maid_ di rumah Kyuhyun**— **bahkan datang saat pisau itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Sebenarnya malam itu Kyuhyun bermain _game_ hingga larut malam. Ia keluar kamar saat mendengar teriakan pamannya. Kyuhyun terkejut begitu sampai di kamar pamannya, sudah ada pisau yang menancap di dadanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan, namun suara pamannya yang menahan kesakitan membuatnya tak tega untuk tidak membantunya. Paman Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk mencabut pisau yang tertancap di dadanya. Dengan tangan bergetar serta mata yang semakin kabur karena air mata, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membantu meringankan kesakitan pamannya dengan mencabut pisau tersebut. Namun ia tak menyangka jika usaha pertolongannya kini disalah artikan dan malah menjadi bomerang yang membuatnya harus mendekam dalam tahanan.

"Sstt, lihat aku—" Siwon mengarahkan wajah Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"—Percayalah padaku. Aku sudah berjanji bukan? Apapun caranya aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Raut ketegasan serta kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Siwon. Kyuhyun terpukau melihatnya, ia mengangguk dan mencoba tersenyum untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Siwonpun membawa tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Bisahkah kau tak terlalu dekat dengan Yunho? Aku punya firasat tidak baik tentang dia." Kyuhyun mencengkeram seragam Siwon saat nama Yunho disebutkan. Seandainya Siwon mengetahui apa yang sudah diperbuat Yunho kepadanya, apakah Siwon akan memberikan pelajaran untuk lelaki keturunan Jepang tersebut?

"Dia teman yang baik." Ucap Kyuhyun menyakinkan. Bagaimanapun Siwon tak boleh tahu jika Yunho telah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Siwon tak boleh tahu jika Yunho telah menyentuhnya.

_'Aku harap begitu.'_ Batin Siwon gelisah.

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

Waktu terus berputar, seolah mengejar Kyuhyun yang kini masih terdiam dalam kurungan penjara. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini Siwon sibuk membantu pengacara Seunghyun untuk memecahkan kasusnya. Namun sekali lagi, Kyuhyun harus berusaha lebih sabar.

Setelah melewati masa pengadilan pertamanya, Kyuhyun semakin pesimis jika ia tak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Apalagi setelah kekasih pamannya menyuruh hakim untuk memutuskan hukum kurungan selamanya atau dibayar dengan nyawa. _Yeoja_ bernama Hye Jin tersebut tak terima saat pengacara mengajukan keringanan untuk hukumannya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa meremat ujung seragam tahanannya saat melihat cek cok diantara kedua kubu yang saling bersitegang tersebut.

Keputusan akan diambil setelah sidang kedua dilaksanakan. Jika sampai waktunya tiba pengacara Seunghyun belum menemukan bukti yang menyangkal tuduhan untuk Kyuhyun, maka Kyuhyun dengar terpaksa menerima nasibnya untuk selamanya mendekam dalam penjara.

Namun tidak untuk Siwon. _Deadline_ satu bulan yang diberikan hakim untuknya sama sekali tak membuatnya menyerah untuk membuktikan jika Kyuhyun tak bersalah. Waktu semakin menipis, dan hanya kurang seminggu lagi pengadilan akan memanggil Kyuhyun kembali untuk penetapan hukuman.

"Maaf, saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, namun kurangnya bukti membuat saya tidak bisa menyangkal tuduhan untuk anda." Ucap Seunghyun sebelum pergi dari ruang kunjung.

Siwon melihat tangan Kyuhyun mengepal dalam jeratan borgolnya. Kali ini Siwon sudah memutuskan dengan mantap. Jika ia tak bisa membawa Kyuhyun keluar secara baik-baik, maka dengan terpaksa ia akan membawa Kyuhyun keluar dengan cara kasar dari sini. Tak ia pedulikan identitas serta statusnya sebagai seorang polisi yang seharusnya mengamankan penjahat, bukan malah membantunya melarikan diri. Tapi, tak ada cara lain bukan? Siwon akan membawa Kyuhyun pergi begitu mengetahui hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepadanya nanti.

.

— **Shūjin no ai****—**

.

"Kyuhyunie! _Baby, Wake up!_" Kyuhyun mengeliat saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya pelan serta memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Siwon." Panggilnya lirih setelah mengatahui siapa pelaku pengusik tidurnya.

Siwon memperlihatkan kunci yang ada dalam genggamannya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang menautkan alisnya —tak mengerti— membuat bibir Siwon terangkat. "Besok sidang kedua kasusmu. Aku ingin membuatmu tenang untuk menghadapinya. Aku tahu kau pasti gelisah bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lirih. Sebenarnya ia baru saja tertidur setelah hampir dua jam ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata tanpa bisa menghentikan kerja otaknya untuk memikirkan hari esok.

Pengacara Seunghyun sudah mengunjunginya tadi, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit bukti untuk menyangkal tuduhan pembunuhan yang dilakukannya. Kyuhyun tak berharap lebih, kalaupun ia tidak bisa bebas dari sini, setidaknya ia masih akan diberikan keringanan untuk hukumannya.

Siwon memiringkan tubuhnya sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Ranjang besi Kyuhyun terlalu sempit untuk dipakai berdua, sehingga dengan terpaksa mereka berdua tidur dalam posisi menyamping seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Siwon yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya ke arah tembok untuk memberi ruang kepada kekasihnya.

Siwonpun memajukan tubuhnya hingga tak sengaja miliknya menyentuh 'rumah' yang selalu dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Siwon, kau tegang." Siwon menggigit bibirnya —takut— begitu ketahuan. Baiklah, sejak tadi Siwon memang sudah _hard_, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Hampir sebulan ini mereka jarang melakukan ritual panas mereka, jadi jangan salahkan milik Siwon jika saat ini sudah terbangun saat bertemu dengan '_soulmate_' nya.

"Ugh!" Siwon sudah tidak tahan. Ia berbisik kepada Kyuhyun dengan menahan erangannya.

"Bolehkah?" tangannya mulai menjamah ke dalam celana Kyuhyun untuk membuat Kyuhyun _hard on_ sama sepertinya.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar." Bisiknya kembali. Tangannya semakin memijat milik Kyuhyun, sementara miliknya ia gesek-gesekan di depan _butt_ lelaki bermarga Cho tersebut.

"Ta-tapi—" Siwon membalik tubuh Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar untuk memeriksa keadaan. Polisi jaga akan dua jam sekali memeriksa para tahanannya, ia memeriksa sel di depannya. Sepertinya aman, karena Siwon tak melihat sama sekali pergerakan dari Yunho. Itu tandanya lelaki China tersebut sudah tertidur.

"Dia sudah tertidur. Kau hanya perlu meredam desahanmu agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya." Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga merindukan sentuhan Siwon, namun ia takut jika Yunho melihatnya. Bagaimanapun lelaki berjuluk beruang tersebut sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Siwon.

"_Please_!" mohon Siwon. Kyuhyunpun tak bisa menolaknya. Mungkin sedikit relaksasi 'panas' membuat pikiran Kyuhyun menjadi lebih tenang.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan semangat membara ia segera beranjak dari pembaringannya dan menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang cekatan menanggalkan setiap helai pakaian yang menghalangi pemandangan mereka.

Ia tak peduli jika pecahayaan di ruangan sel ini hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk melalu ventilasi udara. Mereka hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang panas. Meski mereka tak bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh masing-masing, namun mereka masih bisa menyentuhnya, menggenggamnya serta menjamahnya hingga ke titik paling dalam untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan bersama-sama.

"Akhh—" Desahan Kyuhyun tertahan begitu Siwon memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon terus menggerakan miliknya menyentuh sesuatu yang bisa membuat kekasihnya tenggelam kedalam kabut nafsu yang begitu tebal.

Kyuhyun sendiri semakin mengeratkan kedua kakinya melingkari pinggang Siwon. Tangannya meremat rambut Siwon untuk melimpahkan setiap kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

Siwon kesulitan mengendalikan libidonya saat Kyuhyun ikut menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengannya hingga sukses membuat milik Siwon seperti di cengkeram oleh otot-otot _rectum_ Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Kyuhyun sendiri kini mulai kehabisan nafasnya. Setelah Siwon melepas ciumannya, salah satu tangannya ia arahkan untuk menyentuh bulatan kecil pada dada orang yang berada diatasnya. Siwon terkejut, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Ia arahkan tangan kanannya untuk memijat milik Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri yang masih setiap menahan berat tubuhnya.

Kreak

Kreak

Bunyi besi berderit semakin mengalun cepat seiring dengan hentakan Siwon membobol lubang Kyuhyun.

"Siwon ak-akuhh—" Ucap Kyuhyun saat merasakan hasratnya akan keluar.

"Nehh—bersama—" balas Siwon tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya menyodokan miliknya untuk mencapai dunia putih bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Akhh—mmptt—" Sebelum erangan Kyuhyun semakin keras, Siwon sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir tipis Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman panasnya.

Ciuman panas keduanya berakhir begitu mereka selesai mengeluarkan seluruh hasrat mereka. Siwon mengeluarkan miliknya dan ambruk di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Percintaan yang terlalu singkat namun tak mengurangi sama sekali kepuasan yang mendera tubuh mereka.

"Sudah selesai? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali."

DEG

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Big Thanks for all of reviewers :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Other : Jung Yunho and others**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

"Sudah selesai? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali."

DEG

Kyuhyun maupun Siwon sontak menolehkan kepala mereka. Disana, dengan cahaya remang-remang sel nomor 204, seorang _namja_ tidur berbantal dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan menampilkan seringaian yang lebih mirip seperti iblis pencabut nyawa.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih terdiam. Mereka berdua masih _shocked_ hingga membeku dalam posisi yang sama. "Kurasa petugas malam akan segera datang, mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu?"

.

—**Shūjin no ai—**

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, Siwon langsung menghampiri Yunho saat para tahanan melakukan aktivitas pagi mereka —gotong royong membersihkan halaman rumah tahanan. Siwon sudah mengancam Yunho untuk menutup mulutnya, serta memberikan sedikit pelajaran —pukulan di wajah— sebagai peringatan.

'_Ceh, Lucu sekali kau Choi Siwon. Dasar bodoh._' Batinnya begitu melihat Siwon pergi meninggalkannya.

Yunho mengetahui jika saat ini Siwon tak bisa lebih lama bermain-main dengannya karena harus menemani Kyuhyun ke pengadilan. Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat mengetahui rencana Siwon setelah ini. Dan jangan harap jika dirinya hanya akan diam menyaksikan. Karena penutupan mulutnya harus dibayar dengan setimpal. Ia akan mengambil bagian dari rencana Siwon nantinya.

.

Sementara di dalam ruang persidangan, Siwon terus menatap tajam _yeoja_ yang tersenyum melihat baby nya tertekan. Meski Siwon tak bisa berdiri di samping Kyuhyun kini, namun bukan berarti ia tak bisa merasakan apa yang dialami baby nya di dalam sana.

Siwon bisa melihat dengan jelas, Kyuhyun berkali-kali menggigit bibirnya saat perdebatan alot(?) antara pengacara tersangka dengan pengacara pembela. Siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Woobin. Pengacara yang dijuluki berotak dingin tersebut selalu mampu memenangkan setiap kasus yang dipegangnya.

"Telah diputuskan, dengan begini Cho Kyuhyun akan dihukum seumur hidup di penjara."

Hakim ketua mengetuk mejanya tiga kali sebagai tanda keputusan akhir telah diambil. Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot seiring dengan keluarnya seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Seunghyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sebagai ucapan perminta maafannya. Ia merasa dirinya pengacara yang tak berguna disini. Namun apa boleh buat, keputusan sudah diambil dan Seunghyun tentunya tak bisa merubahnya. Ia juga manusia biasa yang tak selalu bisa membantu kliennya.

Sepeninggal pengacara Seunghyun, _yeoja_ yang akrab disapa Jaekyung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia berhenti saat langkah kakinya tepat berada di depan si tersangka —Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nikmati sisa hidupmu di penjara, Kyunie."

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikannya. Ia persisten menundukan kepalanya. Ia tak mau orang-orang melihat dirinya yang kini tengah menangis. Ia tak mau menunjukan kelemahannya dihadapan orang lain.

.

— **Shūjin no ai—**

.

Kini Siwon sibuk memeriksa jalur pelarian Kyuhyun dari penjara. Setelah hampir seminggu ini ia terus mengamati serta mencari celah dari rumah tahanan ini, maka Siwon akan melakukan rencananya malam ini.

Sudah ada dua jalur yang kemungkinan akan di pilih Siwon untuk membawa kabur Kyuhyun dari sini. Rencana pertama, Siwon akan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk berpura-pura sakit agar ia bisa menginap di ruang kesehatan untuk menghindari pemeriksaan sipir yang dilakukan setiap dua jam sekali tersebut. Kemudian, Siwon akan mengeluarkan Kyuhyun melalui pintu belakang ruang kesehatan yang terhubung ke halaman samping penjara ini.

Sedangkan rencana kedua Siwon yaitu membawa kabur Kyuhyun melalui saluran air di bawah tanah yang sudah ia periksa setiap jalur pada pipa yang cukup memuat tubuhnya tersebut hingga sampai tepat di depan saluran pembuangan limbah yang berada tak jauh dari penjara. Baunya memang tak sedap, serta ruang yang sempit dan butuh sekitar satu jam untuk melewatinya, namun setidaknya ini lebih aman karena Siwon tak perlu repot mematikan kamera pengawas serta alarm yang dipasang di beberapa tempat yang terlalu banyak jumlahnya.

"Ini."

Siwon menyodorkan sebutir obat untuk Kyuhyun. Sementara Siwon sibuk menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah. Sekedar memastikan jika kini tak akan ada yang melihat mereka.

"Apa ini?"

Kyuhyun memandangi pil berwarna putih yang ada di tangannya.

"Makanlah itu, kau akan berkeringat dingin dan tubuhmu akan lemas. Namun kau tenang saja, aku akan segera memberimu penawarnya. Obat ini akan membantu kita menjalankan rencana yang telah aku susun."

Kyuhyun nampaknya masih ragu dengan obat pemberian Siwon. Memang sulit untuk mengelabui para polisi disini. Jika Kyuhyun pura-pura sakit, maka ia akan dengan cepat ketahuan. Kyuhyun mengerti jika Siwon benar-benar ingin membantunya keluar dari sini. Namun haruskah seperti ini caranya?

Melihat Kyuhyun yang masih nampak ragu, membuat Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya. Ia ingin menyakinkan pada Kyuhyun jika semua akan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Berdo'a saja semoga Tuhan kini berpihak padanya.

"Percayalah padaku." Ucap Siwon lembut. Ia usap pipi Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan kening mereka.

"Kau percaya padaku 'kan?" kini ia lontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan menggesekan hidung mancungnya dengan hidung mancung kekasihnya.

"Biar aku bantu."

Siwon mengambil obat di tangan Kyuhyun, memasukan ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Ia posisikan obat tersebut berada di atas lidahnya. Kyuhyun mengerti, ia membuka bibirnya memberi akses lidah Siwon untuk masuk.

Begitu lidah Siwon berada di dalam mulut Kyuhyun, lidahnya langsung melemparkan obat tersebut ke dalam tenggorokan Kyuhyun. Tak membiarkan lidah Kyuhyun bekerja sama sekali agar Kyuhyun tak merasakan pahitnya obat itu.

Glek

Kyuhyun menelan obat itu dengan susah payah. Hampir saja ia memuntahkannya, namun ciuman Siwon berhasil membuat rasa mualnya menghilang hingga tergantikan dengan desahan saat Siwon dengan lihai melumat serta memanjakan setiap sudut mulutnya.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melemas seiring dengan keringat dingin yang keluar deras dari lapisan kulitnya. Siwon kini memanjakan lehernya. Ia hanya menjilatinya karena tak mau ada yang melihat _hickey_ yang dibuatnya.

Siwon merasa tubuh Kyuhyun semakin memberat dalam pelukannya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Si-Siwon, tubuhku—"

Kyuhyun tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba kesadaran sudah terengut oleh kegelapan. Siwon dengan sigap menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh. Ia angkat tubuh ringan Kyuhyun kedalam kedua lengannya. Ia keluar dari bilik toilet setelah memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa lagi dengan dia?" suara tenor polisi Kim menahan langkahnya. Ia biarkan tangan polisi seniornya tersebut mencengkeram dagu Kyuhyun untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan dengan keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari tubuhnya." Jawab Siwon masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini nampak pucat.

"Biar aku yang memastikannya. Sudah sering sekali tahanan berpura-pura sakit untuk kabur dari sini."

DEG

Siwon terkejut mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin polisi bertubuh besar tersebut bisa membaca rencananya? Ah, mungkin dia hanya menduga.

"Kenapa masih diam? Serahkan dia padaku."

Siwon tersentak dalam lamunannya. Ia menatap tak suka Youngwon yang hendak mengambil Kyuhyun dari gendongannya. Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih saat tubuh Kyuhyun kini berada dalam gendongan seniornya tersebut.

'_Aku akan menyusulmu Kyuhyunie, tunggulah aku.'_

Siwon menatap kepergian Youngwon yang membawa tubuh kekasihnya menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Iapun bergegas menyiapkan rencana selanjutnya. Siwon tak tahu jika sejak tadi ada yang melihat semua tindakannya pada Kyuhyun. Orang yang selama ini menutup mulut namun mempunyai mata yang jeli dalam melihat semuanya.

'_Rencana yang cukup bagus Choi Siwon.'_

.

— **Shūjin no ai—**

.

Youngwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang dengan hati-hati. Ia pandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat cantik saat tertidur. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika kini ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya —Mencium Kyuhyun.

Setelah bibirnya menempel, Youngwon bisa merasakan rasa manis saat ia menjilat bibir Kyuhyun. Ia melirik ke arah pintu sejenak. _'Dia belum datang, lebih baik aku bermain-main dengannya dulu.'_

Youngwon memberanikan untuk mengecap rasa bibir Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Sensasi aneh menyerang tubuhnya, ia merasa ketagihan untuk terus melumat bibir Kyuhyun hingga seseorang menghentikan kenikmatannya.

"Sudah puas bermain-main Polisi Kim?"

Youngwon menegakan tubuhnya, ia usap _saliva_ yang mengotori sudut bibirnya menggunakan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Yongguk, kau sudah datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Nampaknya kedua _namja_ tersebut memiliki hubungan yang tidak terlalu baik. Terlihat saat Yongguk menatap tajam Youngwon yang kini memandangnya gugup.

"Tinggalkan dia!" perintah _namja_ berambut pirang yang kini mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji memberiku apa yang kumau, dan bagaimana jika dokter Leeteuk mengetahuimu bertindak buruk di ruangannya?"

Yongguk tersenyum meremehkan. Ia mengakui polisi di depannya ini punya cukup nyali untuk melawannya. Ia melempar sebuah plastik kecil yang didalamnya berisi bubuk berwarna putih seberat 2 gram.

"Pergilah, itu imbalanmu. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah memastikan dokter berjuluk malaikat tersebut kini mengarungi alam mimpinya yang indah."

Youngwon mengangguk mengerti. Ia keluar dengan senyum lebar dengan memasukan barang yang selalu disukainya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia memihak pada seorang tahanan kelas kakap seperti Yongguk. Namun di dunia ini, tak seluruhnya polisi selalu memihak pada yang putih. Ada kalanya dari sebagian mereka memihak sesuatu yang seharusnya disadarkannya dari dunia gelap yang mereka geluti.

Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia usap pipi halus Kyuhyun tanpa mengurangi seringaiannya sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Siwon jika aku melenyapkanmu hm?" monolognya.

Yongguk mempunyai dendam pada Siwon karena telah berani membocorkan perdagangan gelapnya. Meski ia dipenjara namun Yongguk masih berdagang barang haram yang dilarang oleh pemerintah. Hal itulah kenapa ia menjadi sangat marah karena ia harus membusuk di penjara menjadi lebih lama dari ketentuan sebelumnya.

Sayangnya tak semua polisi seperti Siwon. Sebagian dari mereka juga ikut mengambil untung dalam bisnisnya. Sebut saja polisi Kim yang selalu menuruti kemauannya dengan iming-iming 'barang' yang di dagangkannya. Hal itulah yang membuat sebagian polisi enggan berurusan dengannya, bahkan iapun sangat di takuti di tahanan Korea. Dan tanahan Seoul yang menjadi rumah kelima sejak kepindahannya dari Busan, Mokpo serta tahanan lainnya.

Yongguk tersenyum penuh arti seraya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Setelah membius dokter Leeteuk, kini ia bisa melancarkan balas dendamnya pada Siwon. Beruntung sekali ia bisa mengetahui informasi sepenting ini dari seseorang yang mengaku sebagai pengikutnya.

"Jika aku berhasil melenyapkannya, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu tuan Jung."

Yongguk memegang pisaunya tinggi-tinggi dengan memposisikannya tepat di dada sebelah kiri Kyuhyun. Ia ingin pisaunya menembus tepat di jantung Kyuhyun agar lelaki cantik dihadapannya tak menderita terlalu lama.

"Good bye, beauty."

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

Reviewers di chapter 3 menurun, apa fict ini semakin membosankan? Mianhae #bow

Big Thanks to all of reviewers #bow


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair : WonKyu**

**Other : Jung Yunho and others**

**Genre : Crime & Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : BL / YAOI, Typo(es), EYD, Bahasa Tak Baku, dll.**

**DISLIKE = DON'T READ**

* * *

.

—**Shūjin no ai—**

.

Trang

Pisau Yongguk terlempar ke atas saat ditampik oleh seseorang hingga terjatuh dan membentur lantai.

"Jung Yunho! Kau—" Yongguk tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat beberapa polisi kini berada di belakang Yunho dengan menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" tanya Yongguk penuh penekanan.

"Tangkap dia segera, Pak!" perintah Yunho tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Yongguk.

Yongguk hendak menerjang tubuh Yunho untuk memberikan dia pelajaran, namun sebuah kuncian pada tubuhnya membuat ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dua polisi menahan kedua tangannya, dengan seorang polisi yang menodongkan pistol tepat di pelipisnya.

"Ayo cepat jalan." Gertak para polisi tersebut menyeret Yongguk keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Yunho hendak memeriksa tubuh Kyuhyun saat sebuah teriakan panik meluncur begitu saja dari mulut seseorang.

"KYUHYUN!"

Tubuh Yunho terdorong ke belakang saat Siwon berlari memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

Siwon baru saja mendapatkan kabar dari rekannya jika Yongguk kembali berulah. Kini korbannya seseorang yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Sontak Siwon berlari ke bagian utara rumah tahanan tempat ruang kesehatan berada.

"Tenanglah ia baik-baik saja. Aku datang tepat pada waktunya. Dan kali ini Yongguk mungkin tak bisa berkutik lagi dan harus mendekam di sel isolasi."

Yunho tersenyum simpul begitu melihat rencananya telah berjalan sempurna. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak senang jika kalian bisa merengkuh dua pulau sekaligus dalam satu genggaman?

Yunho berpura-pura menjadi pengikut setia Yongguk selama dua minggu ini. Ia akan membuat dirinya bak pahlawan saat Yongguk hendak membalas dendamnya dengan menyakiti seseorang yang disayangi musuhnya.

Jangan dikira Yunho disini tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Ingat, dia adalah seorang _hacker_. Ia memang tak pernah mengotori tangannya dengan darah, namun otaknya selalu cerdas untuk meneliti masalah.

Yunho akan membuat Yongguk semakin menderita untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Sementara ia akan diuntungkan dengan masuk ke dalam rencana Siwon akibat aksi pahlawannya. Sempurna bukan?

Siapa yang mengira jika gembong narkoba kelas kakap tersebut begitu percaya padanya. Dan Polisi pintar seperti Siwon tak bisa mengendus motif yang sesungguhnya.

_"Gomawo."_ Ucap Siwon tanpa menatap Yunho yang masih berada di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera memberikan obat penawar itu agar dia bisa cepat sadar."

DEG

Tubuh Siwon tersentak. Ia segera menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

"Tak usah memandangku seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu tentang semua rencanamu malam ini."

Kini tangan Siwon terkepal. Melihat reaksi Siwon yang sepertinya akan meledak, membuat Yunho sedikit menjauhkan jaraknya dari Siwon. Jika beradu fisik sudah dipastikan dirinya akan kalah. Lagi pula ini bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar, karena waktu akan terus berjalan.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah tahu sejak aku mendengar ucapanmu di toilet dulu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan membocorkan pada siapapun asalkan kau juga ikut memasukanku dalam rencanamu. Kau pikir aku betah tinggal disini? Ayolah, kejahatanku hanya mencuri uang. Apa itu tidak berlebihan jika aku dihukum selama 10 tahun penjara?" Ucap Yunho panjang lebar.

Oke, sepertinya Yunho tak semuanya berkata jujur saat ini. Kejahatannya memang hanya mencuri uang. Namun itu sudah berkali-kali ia lakukan. Bahkan ia pernah menyadap telfon duta kebesaran Jepang di Korea. Sst, dia sebenarnya hanya ingin menguji eksperimennya, tak tahunya usahanya berhasil dan hampir membuat duta negaranya tersebut mengganti setiap saluran komunikasinya. _Poor, Ambassador!_

Siwon masih terdiam. Ia nampak berpikir serius kali ini. Jika itu benar bahwa Yunho sudah mengetahui rencananya sejak awal, mungkin rencananya sudah bocor sejak dulu. Namun hingga sekarang tak ada yang tahu jika ia berusaha membawa tahanan—sekaligus kekasihnya—kabur dari sini.

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?"

"Kau tak akan percaya jika belum mencobanya."

Hembusan nafas lega saat Yunho melihat Siwon nampaknya mulai mempercayainya. Ia mungkin akan berterima kasih pada Yongguk nanti karena secara tidak langsung, dia telah mengorbankan Yongguk untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Siwon. _What a perfect plan!_

.

—**Shūjin no ai—**

.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung saat tersadar tak hanya Siwon yang berada di sampingnya, namun juga _namja_ berjuluk musang kini tengah menatapnya senang.

"Yunho yang menolongmu saat Yongguk hendak mencelakaimu baby. Dia juga ikut andil dalam rencana kita kali ini."

Jawaban Siwon barusan membuat raut bingung Kyuhyun tergantikan dengan raut tidak suka. Ia tak menyangka jika sikap diam Yunho selama ini atas rahasianya dengan Siwon, berujung pada maksud untuk ikut terlibat rencana pelarian dirinya. _You're so smart and cunning at the same, Jung Yunho._

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi, kita memulainya dari mana?" tanya Yunho memandang Siwon. Ia menyadari jika Kyuhyun nampaknya tak terlalu suka akan keterlibatannya kali ini.

"Kita akan pergi lewat pintu belakang, kita harus mencapai halaman samping bangunan ini, disana penjagaan tidak terlalu ketat, namun kita harus melewati tiga pos untuk sampai disana. Aku sudah menyiapkan lubang yang sudah aku gali dua minggu ini sepanjang tiga meter untuk melewati pagar beton yang ada disana." Terang Siwon.

Siwon sudah menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Karena alasan itulah ia menjadi jarang menemui Kyuhyun. Ia berhari-hari menyelinap dari para rekannya untuk menggali lubang agar bisa melewati pagar beton sepanjang 5 meter dengan tebal 20 cm. Ia tak mungkin memanjat apalagi meruntuhkannya. Lagi pula diatasnya sudah terpasang kawat berduri dengan dialiri listrik bertegangan tinggi. Jika tidak mau mengantar nyawa, sebaiknya tak usah mencoba kabur dengan meloncatinya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mempersiapkannya dengan sangat matang polisi Choi, lebih baik kita pergi sebelum mereka menyadari salah satu rekannya tak kembali ber—"

"Tunggu! Dimana Leeteuk _hyung_?" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara mencari keberadaan petugas kesehatan yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Aku ingin berpamitan dengannya sebelum pergi—"

'—_Lagi pula aku tidak yakin apa ini semua akan berjalan lancar, atau malah kita semua akan meregang nyawa nantinya.'_ Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Baby, kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu saat ini. Aku berjanji nanti akan menghubungi Leeteuk _hyung_ dan meminta maaf padanya secara langsung."

Siwon meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menangkup kedua pipinya. Ia juga merasa tak enak karena tidak berpamitan pada Leeteuk, namun waktu terus berjalan, jangan sampai rencananya gagal hanya karena mereka semua tak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk kabur dari sini.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, senyumpun merekah di bibir Siwon. Ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju pintu belakang. Yunho yang melihatnyapun segera bergegas mengikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

Mereka terus berlari memecah kegelapan malam tanpa penerangan apapun. Beruntung kali ini bulan masih berbaik hati memberikan sedikit cahayanya untuk mereka bisa melangkah tanpa terjatuh.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari pintu belakang, Siwon segera membawa Kyuhyun dan Yunho menuju ke pos penjagaan pertama. Siwon beruntung yang bertugas saat itu adalah Donghae serta Hyukjae. Mereka selalu tak serius dalam bekerja, apalagi saat melakukan tugas jaga. Hal itulah yang dimanfaatkan Siwon untuk mengelabui kedua rekannya.

Siwon memberi info palsu jika ada tahanan yang mencoba melarikan diri serta hendak melewati jalur penjagaannya. Sontak, Donghae dan Hyukjae segera siaga dengan melakukan keliling area keamanannya dengan jaminan Siwon yang menggantikan mereka untuk sementara.

Tentu saja Siwon tak mungkin melakukannya. Dengan mudah ia membuka pintu besi pos pertama, membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Yunho melewatinya sebelum mengunci pos tersebut dengan membiarkan kunci tetap melekat pada gembok pintu tersebut dan pergi menyusul kekasihnya.

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya saat berhasil mencapai pos kedua. Sudah ada rekannya yang memiliki darah China yang berjaga. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya saat tahu apa kelemahan _namja_ yang kini nampaknya sedang terlelap dalam tugasnya.

"Tunggulah disini." Perintah Siwon lirih, ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun sekilas dan memberikan ciuman di keningnya.

Siwon beralih menatap Yunho dengan pandangan '_Tolong jaga Kyuhyun_.' yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh si empunya.

Kyuhyun melihat punggung Siwon yang saat ini semakin menjauh. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemarinya.

Ia menoleh dan saat tahu siapa yang menggenggam tangannya kini, Kyuhyun buru-buru menghentakan tangannya namun genggaman tangan Yunho semakin menguat. "Jangan menolak. Siwon sendirilah yang menyuruhku untuk melindungimu." Desis Yunho tajam.

Tak ingin membuat rencana Siwon gagal karena ulahnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam. Ia biarkan saja Yunho semakin merapatkan tubuhnya serta menundukan kepalanya untuk membuat mereka tak terlihat. Mereka berdua berjongkok dengan posisi yang sangat dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan suara deru nafas Yunho yang memburu seolah sedang menggambarkan jika lelaki kewarganegaraan Jepang tersebut kini sedang tegang.

"Apa? Ba-bayangan? Ja-jangan bercanda Choi Siwon." Lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan pipi _chubby_ menyerupai bakpao nampaknya mulai gemetar ketakutan.

Siwon berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya kali ini. Henry Lau, lelaki yang pernah menjadi partnernya kini masih saja takut akan hal-hal mistis seperti hantu dan sebagainya.

"Aku tak berbohong Henry-ah, aku melihat dua bayangan saat berjalan-jalan kemari untuk berpatroli, makanya aku tanya padamu apa kau juga melihatnya tadi."

Tubuh Henry semakin gemetar saat ekspresi Siwon tiba-tiba berubah. Entahlah, Henry seperti melihat jika ekspresi Siwon saat ini tak kalah menakutkannya dari hantu.

"Kalau begitu temani aku berjaga disini sampai Sungmin _hyung_ kembali. Dia izin padaku ke toilet sebentar tadi."

Henry meraih lengan Siwon dan merangkulnya. Seperti biasa, Henry melakukan _aegyo_ agar Siwon mau menemaninya. Sementara di ujung sana, Kyuhyun mengertakan giginya tak suka melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"_Mianhae_ Henry-ah tapi aku ha—" ucapan Siwon terputus saat Sungmin tiba-tiba datang dengan nafas menderu.

"Henry! Gawat aku dengar dari Polisi Park jika tahanan sel 203 dan 204 kabur."

DEG

Siwon sontak menoleh ke belakang. Perasaannya tiba-tiba khawatir. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu cepat menyadarinya. Bodoh, pasti karena insiden Yongguk tadi hingga para sipir memperketat penjagaannya. Pikir Siwon.

"Lebih baik kita segera waspada siapa tahu mereka melewati pos ini." Lanjut Sungmin begitu berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Siwon bergegas menuju tempat Kyuhyun dan Yunho bersembunyi.

"Mau kemana kau, _Hyung_?" teriak Henry.

"Membantu mereka mencari tahanan yang mencoba kabur." Jawab Siwon tanpa sedikitpun memelankan larinya.

Saat Siwon sampai di tempat kekasihnya, ia langsung memeluk sang kekasih dan menuntunnya pergi dari sana.

"Mau kemana kita? Bukannya kita harus melewati pos itu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih tak bisa membaca situasi. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang nampaknya sudah menyadari jika rencana Siwon telah tercium oleh polisi.

"Apa rencanamu selanjutnya polisi Choi?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Kita terpaksa melewati saluran air di bawah tanah. Aku sudah memeriksanya seminggu lalu. Kita bisa melewatinya karena pipanya cukup lebar, namun membutuhkan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di saluran pembuangan limbah yang letaknya berada 2km dari rumah tahanan ini, itupun jika kita tak tersesat di dalam sana."

Siwon menjelaskan rencana selanjutnya tanpa berniat sekalipun menghentikan langkah. Ia persisten menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menuntunnya menuju ke saluran air yang berada di toilet dekat pos dua. Berharap saja saat ini tak ada satupun yang memakai toiletnya.

.

—**Shūjin no ai—**

.

Dan disinilah Siwon, Kyuhyun serta Yunho. Mereka merangkak layaknya hewan dengan sesekali menutup hidung mereka. Lutut mereka sudah terlalu sakit untuk digunakan sebagai pijakan, mereka membutuhkan udara segar untuk menenangkan pikiran. Namun semua itu harus coba mereka tahan.

Sudah hampir 20 menit mereka melewati pipa saluran air di bawah tanah. Kepala Kyuhyun sejak tadi sudah berdenyut pusing karena bau tidak sedap yang terus-terusan dihirupnya, perutnya seakan diaduk dan ingin memuntahkan semua yang ada di lambungnya.

"Kita ke arah mana sekarang?" tanya Yunho yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun. Karena sejak tadi, Siwonlah yang memimpin perjalanan.

"Kau tak akan bilang jika kita tersesat 'kan?" lanjut Yunho memecahkan keheningan.

Siwon menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat sang kekasih yang nampaknya kelelahan dengan wajah pucat serta keringat bercucuran. Ini diluar perkiraan Siwon, ia seharusnya melewati jalur pertama bukan malah memakai rencana keduanya.

"Bertahanlah, percaya padaku jika kita akan segera keluar dari sini."

Siwon memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir Kyuhyun untuk menguatkan kekasihnya. Setidaknya, tindakannya akan sedikit menenangkan pikirannya. Ia melepas ciumannya saat melihat senyum terpatri di bibir kekasihnya.

_Hell!_ apa mereka tak melihat situasi? Dibelakang Kyuhyun, Yunho sampai menggigit bibirnya saat melihat Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan ganas.

Siwon tiba-tiba bingung akan berbelok kemana. Ada tiga cabang pipa di depannya, dan kini ia tak ingat pipa mana yang mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Aku percaya padamu." Lirih Kyuhyun.

Melihat senyuman Kyuhyun, membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat untuk keluar dari sini. Setidaknya kini nasib dua orang dibelakangnya ada di tangannya. Ia tak boleh mengkhianati kepercayaan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Yunho, bersiaplah kita akan belok ke kiri setelah ini." Ucapnya yang ditanggapi dengusan sebal oleh si pemilik nama. Namun dalam hati Yunho tersenyum, saat melihat wajah Siwon tak menunjukan raut depresi seperti tadi.

'_Semoga ini benar.' _Batin Siwon dan mulai merangkak kembali diikuti Kyuhyun dan Yunho di belakangnya.

Sementara di atas sana lebih tepatnya di rumah tahanan sendiri nampak penjagaan semakin diperketat. Para polisi yang tak berjaga malam dikerahkan untuk mencari tahanan yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Mereka memblokade setiap jalur pelarian disetiap titik-titik yang rawan dan memungkinkan untuk mereka lengah.

"Kita harus menemukan mereka berdua sebelum mereka terlalu jauh, dan panggilkan polisi Choi sekarang kehadapanku." Ketua polisi bernama Joon Ji Hoon memberi perintah pada anak buahnya.

"Maaf Pak, tapi kami tidak mengetahui dimana polisi Choi Siwon saat ini. Tak ada yang melihatnya sejak tiga jam lalu setelah terakhir terlihat di sebelah sel sebelah utara tadi."

Nampaknya kejanggalan telah terjadi disini, Ji Hoon mengepalkan tangannya saat pemikirannya tiba-tiba mengarah jika Siwon terlibat dalam pelarian tahanan kali ini, mengingat Ji Hoon mendapat informasi jika Siwon selama ini dekat dengan tahanan sel 203 tersebut.

'_Kau tidak mengkhianati kepercayaanku 'kan Choi Siwon?'_ batin Ji Hoon yang seolah menampik pemikiran buruknya pada anak buah kepercayaannya.

**To Be Continued …**

* * *

a/n : Mianhae telat update. Apakah masih ada yang menunggu fict ini? *mikir keras* Untuk para readers maaf belum sempat balas review kalian. Karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, maka silahkan readers bertanya tentang apa saja —tidak berhubungan dengan fict ini juga boleh. XD Saya usahakan membalas semua review yang masuk di chapter terakhir. Semoga tidak bosan membaca ceritanya. ^^


End file.
